Machining die-formed semi-rigid curved panels often requires special handling considerations not required of rigid structures. In particular, there are safety considerations related to the transporting and handling of such structures which may be floppy and unwieldy, making them more difficult and awkward to work with. Fixturing systems that involve, for example, finishing of edges of such panels may involve unique procedures for physically holding the panels in place for such finishing.
As a result, fixturing work involving such parts can be more labor intensive, and hence less compatible with assembly line protocols, than similar fixturing work with structurally rigid and/or less semi-rigid parts. Recent moves to greater robotic fixturing of workpieces have driven a need for new approaches in handling semi-rigid structures. More work is needed to improve safety and reduce ergonomic burdens associated with robotic manipulation of such unwieldy panels, and/or to find new ways for automating work with semi-rigid structures.
It is therefore desirable to develop improved automated fixturing systems that may be less sensitive to issues associated with lack of rigidity of workpieces needing to be machine finished.